epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:M.A.T.S.H/Epic Rap Battles Disney VS History April Fool's- Drew Pickles VS Perverted Woody
Yes. I somehow managed to make another one of these. Hello all, and welcome to yet another installment of this on-again off-again series. As it is April Fools Day, I thought I'd slap together a battle like so many others have today. In this battle, Rugrats character Drew Pickles battles against disturbing internet meme Perverted Woody in a battle of innocent children's entertainment characters turned into sick perverts by the internet. ...I promise the Easter Battle will be 20 times better. Well, on with the show. Also, I had to retitle all the pictures and edit some of the original lyrics because somehow, the word "hentai" was too extreme for this wiki. Beat: Champion Intro (0:13) Epic Rap Battles DISNEY VS APRIL FOOL’S! DREW PICKLES! VS! PERVERTED WOODY! (oh god why) BEGIN! Drew Pickles (0:26): Hello, my name is Drew Pickles and today, I am going to rap against Woody. I’m going to kick the shit out of an ugly-ass dummy who thinks he can bring- An onslaught against me! I’m known through the web, you’re only known for your smile! I’ll have you beaten back and forth here like it was long as FIFTEEN MILES! You blow harder than the incredibly long lines I stand in but I’ll make you suck it! To be perfectly honest with you, I’d much rather rap against the Pube Muppet. I’ll smack you with my 300 mile long dingus until you’re crying louder than Tommy! No amount of creepy faces you can make would be enough to alarm me! I respect you for your sex drive and I’d like to see you when you’re hung. But when it comes to rapping, you stay out of this, OK?! Guys, job well done! Perverted Woody (0:56): Hey howdy hey! You stepped into the wrong neighborhood! Cause Woody’s got wood harder and longer than this cucumber ever could! Grandpa Lou's got a better chance of beating me that this twit; my libido never quits. Your fans All Grew Up, now your staying power is dying! You’re still living in 2006. I’ll pull the plug on you like your videos get banned from Youtube! Those rhymes are child’s play! You should take over for your brother Stu! Now I’m a frisky guy and there’s nothing wrong with a lot of loving, believe me. But you take it too far, man! Racism, bestiality and clown incest? REALLY?! My final form is something even your so-called sexual skills aren’t prepared for: Then I’ll leave you begging for mercy like you were one of your own molested managers! Drew Pickles (1:20): I’m the O.G of memes, been kicking since the salad days of Newgrounds! You think you got a shot at this? You’re as insane as the Ass Clowns! Mock me for my age? Buddy, you’ve been gone since early 2012! Break my foot up in your bum-bum! Hahahahahemoga! Bag, that was swell! Perverted Woody (1:34): Newgrounds, huh? That explains why you’re so virus riddled and slow! With all those poor lines, it’s clear you’ve been poisoned more than a waterhole! Go back to being an accountant because a rapping and raping career, you should just quit. I rubbed you out like my lube! Oh my! It’s cherry flavoured! Cherry is my favourite… Outro (1:47): WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE (after Easter because I gotta finish my Easter battle) EPIC RAP BATTLES! DISNEY! VS! APRIL FOOL'S! Who won? Drew Pickles Perverted Woody Category:Blog posts